All We Do Is Prank
by Pixie97
Summary: Who are the infamous Marauders if they don't have a prank or two? Things get messy at Hogwarts with what Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs have in store...


_Set sixth year. Just another of the Marauders' famous pranks at Hogwarts. There will be a continuation of this story that will include another prank._

_Disclaimer: JKR wrote the Harry Potter series, not me. _

"This is going to be brill!" Remus exclaimed. The Marauders had their next prank all set up. It was mostly Remus's idea, but James and Sirius had (literally) made most of the magic happen.

"Uh, guys?" Peter started. His three roommates turned to look at him. "I don't think I can get any more detentions and still pass the next Potions exam…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Pete! We can get you through it!" James clapped him on the shoulder confidently.

"And by 'we', Prongs means Moony," Sirius interjected. "Besides, we are going to hit everyone in this prank, not just the snakes. That way Minnie can't punish us for targeting anyone in particular."

The four pranksters entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was a darkening blue sky full of puffy white clouds. If one was observant, he or she would notice that the actual sky outside was clear with few clouds. This, of course, was the Marauders' doing. The clouds were needed as coverage to the four rows of giant buckets waiting overhead.

Remus had gotten his inspiration for the prank from the Muggle waterparks that he had visited as a child. He had always been fascinated by the buckets that would slowly fill up with water from the pipe overhead. Once too much water had been poured into the buckets, they would overflow and topple over, dumping their contents onto the excited children waiting below.

The Marauders had given the overflowing buckets an artistic spin. Giant buckets were levitated in four rows, directly over each of the House tables, expertly hidden by the cumulus clouds floating overhead. The buckets were charmed to fill up three different times, each time dumping a new treat on the unsuspecting students below. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs made sure to sit under a deliberate gap in the buckets to protect them from the shower.

Remus was finding it hard to suppress his grin of anticipation. He was not used to being the mastermind of the pranks, but merely the executer. He remembered his sense of pride as his friends lit up with excitement when he gave his idea. Wow, they really were having a negative effect on him.

"Get it together Remus! Where's your poker face?" Peter chastised. Long ago the boys had perfected a mask of utter innocence before pranks.

Just then two girls entered the Great Hall. James, waiting for a particular red head to enter, called out to them.

"Hey! Evans! Sit with me tonight, there's room!" James indicated the empty space next to him, one that would be safe from the onslaught of food.

The prefect glanced over at him with an air of disdain. "I'd rather sit with the squid," Lily replied with faux sweetness. Then she made a show of sitting across from her friend, Elena Young, on the opposite end of the Gryffindor table.

James' good mood was instantly soured. Why did she hate him so much? Of course he knew the answer. She had barely spoken one word to him since the afternoon at the lake at the end of last year. He almost missed her yelling at him to grow up or stop asking her out. He was trying to be better, he really was. But it would not matter if he did or not, for the beautiful Lily Evans would not notice.

"Tough luck, mate," Sirius sympathized. "Look on the bright side! We are T-30 minutes until our prank goes off."

As soon as dessert replaced the main course on the table, the prank began. Remus muttered the incantation to start the spell, and then they sat in wait.

The first round consisted of gallons of bright, multi-colored paint pouring down from the sky. Instantly, screams of confusion filled the air. Girls complained about the paint ruining their hair or clothes. Guys grumbled about the paint rendering their treacle tart inedible.

"Good thing we included the sticking charm on the benches!" Sirius snickered. Everyone around them was trying to get up and leave, only to realize that their bottoms would not budge. In the midst of the craziness, the second course rained down. Clouds of metallic glitter coated the table and students, causing every surface to be covered in a dusting of gold. They had been smart enough to order the glitter that was infused with magically induced super glue (specially ordered from Callie's Art Supplies in Hogsmeade). The real purpose of the sticky glitter, however, was not just to have it stick to the paint, but for the next surprise to stick to it.

Already the entire school was looking at the only dry students in the hall. The four boys were grinning from ear to ear at the comedic sight surrounding them. As planned, the professors were unable to do anything as they were too afraid to leave the safety of their table. Dumbledore was reclining in his chair, as if waiting to see what else was in store.

Lily Evans, always quick with her wand, had already removed the temporary sticking charm from her seat and was storming over to the Marauders.

"Potter! I KNOW it was YOU who did this! I will-,"

Just then the last of the buckets emptied onto the students below. Puffs of fluffy white feathers fell from the sky. Mid-sentence, Lily had to stop to spit out a handful of feathers that had somehow landed in her open mouth. Watching her sputter was too much for the sixth year Gryffindor boys. Their peals of laughter only served to turn Lily's face redder.

"Look at it from our seat, Lily-flower!" Sirius exclaimed, pushing Lily onto James's lap. While she tried to get up, she took a moment to glance around at the confusion surrounding her. The Slytherins were running around trying to reverse the damage, giving themselves the appearance of a flock of birds. People at other tables had started throwing glitter at each other or painting patterns on their friends' faces, sporting grins on their faces.

Getting an idea, Lily wiped some of the green paint off of her arms and smeared it onto James's face. "You don't get to stay clean when I look like this!" she laughed, gesturing to her shimmering, green stained robes and the feathers adorning her hair.

Laughing, he pushed her off of him, just as she tossed a bunch of feathers in his face. "Oh, it's on!"

Suddenly feathers and glitter were flying everywhere, and Lily found herself laughing harder than she had in several months. 'I am laughing with Potter,' she thought in disbelief. 'No, I'm laughing at him. Right.'

_Please review! Once again, I will be adding another chapter, so please follow this story if you would like to know more. _


End file.
